sketsa Onkey - Rose
by Raina94
Summary: Onew pulang membawa sebuket mawar key pun mengira bunga itu di beli oleh Onew untuk dirinya Tetapi bunga itu malah dari seseorang untuk Onew


Sketsa Onkey – Rose

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Main cast :

Onkey

Genre :

Romance, drama

Rate :

T

Summary :

Onew pulang membawa sebuket mawar key pun mengira bunga itu di beli oleh Onew untuk dirinya

Tetapi bunga itu malah dari seseorang untuk Onew

Disclamer :

Onkey saling memiliki

Nb :

Aku buat ini untuk SHINee yang merayakan hari debutnya yang ke 5 walau udah telat

Selamat memebaca ne

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dubu kau dari mana saja ? semua sudah sejam yang lalu kembali dari acara party nya kan kenapa kau baru pulang".Ujar sang namja cantik dangan kesal kepada namja tampan di depan nya ini yang terlihat sedang memegang sebuah kotak ayamgoreng di tanggan nya dan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Yah seharus nya onew sudah kembali sejam yang lalu dari acara party SHINee yang mereyakan hari Debut yang ke-5 Tahun itu yang di hadiri oleh para Shawol .

"Oh kau baby aku kira siapa yang mengolmel" ujar Onew yang terlihat tenang saja dan menuju kedapur.

"Dubu sebenarnya kau kemana sih jawaba aku DUBU!" Key benar-benar naik pitam karena Onew

"Baby jangan teriak nanti semua member bisa keberisikan oleh mu" ujar Onew yang terlihat sangat sabar menghadapi key nya ini.

"Abisnya kau dubu Kau mengacuhkan ku, Kau tau aku tak suka dia acuhkan apalagi dengan mu" ujar Key yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sekseh itu

CHU

"enggggh mmmptttttt Dubu ssss toopp" Key memukul lengan Onew yang sekarang sedang menyesap bibir Key yang menurut Onew sangat lah sekseh manis dan menggairahkan .

"Manis baby seperti biasa, oh iya kau memakai lip blam ? " ujar Onew yang sudah melepaskan tautan bibir nya di bibir manis Key, sementara yang dia ajak mengobrol yang tadi mengoceh mengomeli dubunya kini terlihat menundukan kepalanya dan telihat seburat merah di pipinya malu eoh?.

Sedangkan Onew hanya terkekeh milah tingkah manis namjachingunya ini Onew pun kini kembali mendekantkan diri nya kearah Key

PUK

PUK

"Malu eoh?" ujar Onew yang nempuk kepala Key dengan lembut , Key pun hanya mengagukan kepalanya pelan.

"Hahahahahha baby kau masih malu padahal kita itu hal biasa" kini Onew tertawa

"Tapi aku suka kok kau terlihat sangat manis aku jadi ingin menerkam mu baby" ujar Onew yang mulai menggoda Key.

Key kini mendongakan kepalanya melihat Onew yang sedang tersenyum misterius membuat Key bergidik sangat ngeri bubru-buru Key meninggal kan Onew di Dapur

GREP

" Mau kemana Baby?" ucap Onew yang mengcekal pergelangan Key

"Mau ke kamar dubu, aku ngantuk" ujar Key

"Kau tidak ingin mendengarkan Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang kau lontar kan beberapa menit yang lalu eoh?" ujar Onew yang kini menarik lembut kearah meja makan mereka dan mendudukan Key di pangkuan nya sedangkan Key hanya menurut

"Baby tadi aku membeli ini untuk mu" menyodorkan sebuket bunga kea rah Key,

"Dubu ini beneran untuk ku gomawo" ujar Key yang sangat senang di beri sebuah bunga oleh Onew , Key pun memeluk Onew dengan sangat erat

CHU

Key mencium Onew sekilas dan trsenyum sangat manis untuk Onew. Onew punyang melihat senyum manis Key pun membalas senyum itu.

"Dubu gomawo" ujar key

"sama-sama baby kau senang eoh ?"

"ne dubu aku senang, kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu mau menaruh ini" Ujar Key yang sudah beranjak dari pangkuan Onew dan meninggalkan Onew sendiri di Dapur untuk memakan ayam kesukan Onew itu

.

.

At kamar OnKey

Key pun menaruh bunga mawar itu di dekat meja nakasnya dengan Onew tapi pergerakanya itu kini terhenti melihat kartu ucapan yang ada di selipan bunga-bunga mawar itu 'kkikkikkkikki dubu kau sangat romantic menaruh kartu ucapan segala' batin Key. Key pun membuka dan membaca isi dari kartu ucapan itu

_To Onew oppa :_

_Onew oppa saranghae_

_Your fans_

Key kaget Onew membohongi dirinya bunga mawar ini bukan untuk dirinya tapi untuk Onew dari fans nya air muka Key berubah deratis mata Key kini berkaca-kaca tanda dia akan menangis Key marah dengan Onew 'Dubu kau jahat Bunga ini bukan untuk ku tapi untuk mu dari fans mu' batin Key yang kini air matanya sudah membanjiri pipi mulus Key. Key pun beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu keluar masih dengan menangis

.

.

Onew yang sudah menghabiskan ayam nya dan sudah menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya kini beranjak pergi kekamarnya menyusul Key yang lebih dulu ke kamar

BRAK

Dengan tidak berprikepintuan Key menutup dan menghampiri Onew yang melihat Key dengan tatapan bingung .

"Baby kau keluar kenapa? Dan kau kenapa menagis baby" ujar Onew yang kini ingin memeluk Key tapi dengan sigap melempar bunga kearah Onew dan menatap Onew dengan kesal

"Aku kesal dengan mu OLD MAN! Kau mengecewakan ku membohongi ku aku mebenci mu , kau tak seharusnya memberi Bungan ini untuk ku kau tau bunga ini dari fans mu!" Key teriak dengan sangat lantang di depan muka Onew , kini Onew pun terdiam melihat sebua kartu ucapan yang ber tulis _'Onew oppa saranghae your fans'_ itu lah yang di tulis oleh fans Onew untuk nya kini pandangan Onew beralih pada namja cantik yang sedang menghapus air mata nya yang membanjiri pipi putih mulus nya dan masih terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Key yang menjadi candu Onew. Kini Onew benar-benar meruntuki ke bodohan nya yang membuat Key menangis karena diri nya membohongi Key kini Onew bar-benar menyesal.

"Baby mianhae jangan menagis ne aku tau aku salah membohongi mu aku menyesal baby" ujar Onew yang mendekat kea rah Key dan mencoba nenghapus air mata key yang di liat Onew benar-benra menyakitkan di hati onew.

PLAK

Key menepis tangan Onew yang akan menghapus air matanya. "jangan menyentuh ku aku kesal dengan mu" ujar Key yang kini meninggalkan Onew yang terpaku dengan tindakan Key ini Onew benar-benar menyesal memberi Key bunga dari fans nya itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Baby buka pintunya aku benar-benar menyesal aku minta maaf baby,please jangan sperti ini kau tau aku paling sedih jika Orang yang aku cintai menangis baby mianhae" ujar Onew yang mencoba meminta maaf kepada Key, Onew benar-benar menyesali nya Onew pun hanya bisa pasrah dan beranjak dari depan kamar drinya dan Key. Sepertinya Onew harus tidur di sofa kali ini dan tidak memeluk Key.

.

.

Kini pagi menjelang Key pun yang terbiasa membangunkan semua member kini segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

CKLEK

Key membuka pintu kamarnya dan sangat kaget melihat Onew yang terlihat tidur di sofa dengan meringkung kedinginan Key tidak tega melihat itu kembali kekamar nya mengambil selimut untuk Onew yap semarah apa pun Key keapada Onew sebenci apa pun sma Onew Key yakin niat nya tadi malam itu Onew memberi Key bunga untuk membuatnya bahagia. Key pun kembali dan menyelimuti Onew dengan hati-hati supaya tidak membangunkan nya

"Key hyung , kenapa Onew hyung tidur di sofa?" ujar Taemin yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya Key pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Taemin

"Ah kau sudah bangun Minnie? Cepat mandi ita ada jadwalkan aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk mu" ujar Key yang beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat makan untuk mereka berlima

"Hyung kau belum jawab pertanyaan ku" ujar Teamin yang merajuk karena pertanyaanya di acuhkan

"Minnie jangan di bahas yah hyung males bahasnya ne" ujar Key yang masih sibuk dengan bahan-bahan masakan nya

"ne hyung mianhae" ujar Taemin.

.

.

Onew kini bangun dari tidurnya dan bingung siapa yang menyelimutinya. Onew yang melihat Taemin pun memanggil.

"Taemin kau tau siapa yang menyelimuti ku" ujar Onew.

"Ne hyung yang menyelimuti mu itu Key hyung tadi emang keap hyung?" ujar Taemin

Onew pun menyunggingkan senyumnya Taemin menaikan alis nya bingung

"hyung kenapa tidur di sofa kenapa gak dengan Key hyung di kamar?, tadi aku juga Tanya ini ke Key hyung tapi malah bilang gini _'Minnie jangan di bahas yah hyung males bahasnya ne' _ aku kesal hyung sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Taemin kepada Onew . Onew pun kini memceritakan semua nya yang terjadi tadi malam kepada Taemin pun yang menjadi pendengar hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya .

"Begitu Min ceritanya, hyung benar-benar menyesal sekali membuat umma mu menangis" ucap Onew yang terliaht sedih

"sekarang Onew hyung mau bagaimana?" ujar Taemin

"Hyung tak tau Min, hyung harus bagaimana mendapatkan maaf dari Key kau tau semalam saja Hyung baru bisa tidur jam 4 dini hari gara memikirakn caranya" ujar Onew , Taemin benar-benar meras iba pada hyung yang sudang dia nggap appa nya ini

TING

"Aku tau hyung , cara nya bagaimana" ujar Taemin dengan semangat nya

"Apa, apa caranya Min? kasih tau hyung sekarang?" ujar Onew

"Kenapa hyung tidak membeli Bungan mawar saja" ujar Taemin

"Tapi hyung ragu Key tidak percaya lagi kepada hyung kalau bunga itu hyung yang beli" ujar Onew

"akh hyung payah kan belum di coba jangn pesimis gitu dong hyung" ujar Taemin yang menyemangati Onew

"kau Minnie aku tak boleh pesimis untuk mendapatkan maaf my kitty Key ku itu, nah hyung mandi dulu lalu membeli bunga untuk Key , jadwal ini siangkan Min?" ujar Onew yang di akhiri pertanyaan

"hmm" Taemin mengganggukan kepalanya

.

.

Masakan kini sudah ada di meja dan para penghuni dorm pun sudah duduk dengan manisnya tapi kini key bingung ada yang kurang, yah Onew Key tidak melihat Onew di meja makan nya .

"Kalian tau Onew hyung dimana aku tak liat dia di sofa lagi?" Tanya Key pada 2minjong

"Ani memang kau tidak tau key?" ujar jonghyun tapi di tanggapi gelengan kepala dari Key

"tapi Key biasanya kau kan yang membangunkan nya dan mengurus nya Key?" ujar minho kini menimpali Key diam tidak tau mau menanggapi apa kini key menoleh kearah Taemin yang terlihat sangat lahap menikmati masajkan nya .

"Minnie kau tau kemana Onew hyung?" ujar key Taemin yang mendengar pertanyaan Ket kini berhenti dari kegiatannya yaitu makan .

"Aku tak tau hyung tapi aku liat tadi Onew hyung setelah mandi Keluar entah Kemana" ujar Taemin sedikit membohongi Key, Yah Onew menyuruhnya tidak memberi tau Key kalu dirinya membeli bunga untuknya. Key benar-benar khawatir Karena Onew keluar dengan perut kosong.

.

.

"Ini udah siang dan onew hyung belum pulang sebentar lagi juga berangkat untuk show, aduh dubu pulang" gumam Key yang terlihat sangat gelisah

"hyung, Onew hyung belum pulang yah?" ujar Taemin yang di tanggapi gelenagan lemah Key

"Minnie, hyung khawatir Onew hyung kan dia belum Makan dan ini udah siang Minnie kita ada jadwal"ujar Key,

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Hyung mungkin itu Onew hyung" ucap Taemin

"Mana miungkin biasa nya dubu itu langsung buka pintu Minnie" ujar Key tidak yakin, Taemin pun yang amles mendengar celotehan Key kini beranjak dan membuka pintu itu

CKLEK

"Apa benar ini alamat Tuan Kim Kibum?" ujar seorang pengantar bunga itu

"ne benar ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar Taemin dengan sopan

"ini ada kiriman bunga untuk Tuan kim Kibum, silahkan tanda tanggannya" ujar pengantar bunga dan menyodorkan kwitansi untuk di tandan tangani *wah enak bgd dapet tanda tanggan Taemin oppa mau dong jadi penagntar bunganya *Plak *abaikan ini. Taemin pun masuk dan menghampiri Key yang duduk dengan lesunya

"Key hyung ini ada kiriman bunga nih?" ujar Taemin yang menyodorakan sebuket bunga

"dari siapa Minnie ?" Tanya Key

"gak tau hyung pengantar bungnya gak bilang" ujar Taemin

"oh"

Key membolak balikan Bungan mawarnya dia heran siapa yang memberinya bunga tapi Key memlihat sebuah Kartu ucapan dan membukanya

_To Kim Kibum:_

_Saranghae_

_No name_

Yah, itu lah yang di tulis di kartu ucapan nya ini tak ada nama Key bingung siapa yang mengirim sebuket bunga itu

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"siapa lagi yah?" gumam Key dan bernjak membuka kan pintu

CKLEK

"Benar dengan Tuan Kim kibum?" Tanya seorang pengantar bunga itu lagi

"iya benar ada yang bisa saya bantu" ujar Key dengan sopan

"ini ada kiriman bunga untuk anda lagi" ujar pengantar bunga itu lagi

"MOW" teriak Key kencang melihat banyak bunga di depan pintu Dorm SHINee

"wah ada apa Key, dia mau culik kamu yah Key ?" ujar Jonghyun yang langsung menuduh pengantr bunga ini

"Iya Key ada apa. WOW bunganya banyak sekali Key" ujar Minho yang kaget melihat banyak Bungan di depan dorm kini Jonghyun pun kaget yang melihat banyak bunga

"WEW, mau buka toka bunga yah hyung banyak banget Bungan mawarnya" ujar Taemin yang sekarang menimpali

PLAK

"Appo Key hyung" ujar Taemin yang mengelus kepala yang di getok Key

"Apa anda tau siapa yang mengirim bunga-bunga ini?" Tanya Key

"Saya tak tau tuan saya hanya di suruh mengantar bunga ini untu anda tuan".

"oh, kalau begitu terima kasih sudah mengantar bunga ini" ujar Key

"Iya ini memang tugas saya bunga ini ingin tauruh dimana tuan''

"jangan biar mereka dan aku saja yang bawa bunga ini kedalam"  
"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan"

.

.

Kini key dan 2minjong memindahkan semua bunga ke dalam dorm dan menata rapi bunga-bunga itu

"Keyy, ini ada kartu ucapanya" teriak Minho dan berlari kearah Key

Key pun menerima dan membukanya lau membacanya yang di dengarkan oleh 2minjong

_To Kim Kibum:_

_Mianhae and saranghae_

_No name_

Key masih dengan pikirannya dia bingung sampai-sampai 2minJong ada di samping nya kini sudah tak ada kini di gantikan oleh seorang namja tampan.

GREP

"Baby serius sekali baca nya" Tanya Onew yang memeluk Key dari belakang

"Du…dubu' ujar Key yang terbata-bata

"ne baby kau sudah menerimanya " ujar Onew

"Ja…jadi ini dari mu dubu"Tanya key

"ne gimana baby kau mau memaafkan ku kan?" ujar Onew yang kin bersujud bak pangeran yang mau melamar sang putri

"ne dubu aku sudah memaafkan mu dari semalam" ujar Key yang kini mulai menagis tersedu

"Baby kenapa kau menagis" onew kini kembali memeluk key dan menghapus air mata key

"Dubu aku terharu aku bahagia gomawo"

"Ne baby, saranghae" ujar Onew mencium kening Key

"Nado saranghae dubu" ujar key di iringi senyum manisnya

END

Mohon di review

terimakasih


End file.
